ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman (Reboot Film Series)
The Batman Reboot Film Series is a film series based on the DC Comics Superhero, Batman. The films are directed by Michael Bay. The first 4 films are remakes of the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher Batman Films while the rest of the films are new films all together. Cast Main Cast *'Kerr Smith' as Bruce Wayne/Batman-After his parents were gunned down in an alley right infront of him when he was a child, Bruce Wayne promised himself he would never allow the same to happen to others and became the vigilante known as Batman. *'Matthew Korklan (Credited as Evan Bourne)' as Tim Drake/Robin-A young man that becomes Robin after Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing. *'Jessica Alba' as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle-The daughter of Commissioner Gordon, Barbara ends up becoming Batgirl, but after she is paralyzed, she becomes Oracle. *'Mike Mizanin (Credited as The Miz)' as Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Robin-A former circus acrobat, when Two-Face takes the circus hostage, Dick's family is killed. Bruce takes him in and Dick becomes Robin. *'Jason David Frank' as Jason Todd/Red Hood-A mysterious vigilante who goes around killing criminals. This version of Red Hood is greatly different from the comics as Jason never became Robin and was never killed by Joker. *'Patrick Stewart' as Alfred Pennyworth-Bruce Wayne's faithful butler and father figure. *'Leonardo DiCaprio' as Commissioner Gordon *'Sam Douglas' as Harvey Bullock-A Detective at GCPD and Commissioner Gordon's best friend. *'Idris Elba' as Lucius Fox-An employee at Wayne Enterprises and ally of Batman. *'Adam Tuominen' as Michael Lane/Azrael-A mysterious man with a weird interest in Batman *'Angelina Jolie' as Selina Kyle/Catwoman-A former secretary for Harvey Dent who becomes the vigilante 'Catwoman' Villains *'Johnny Depp' as Jack White/The Joker-A man that was disfigured by Batman after falling into a vat of chemicals, he is also revealed to be the man that murdered Bruce Wayne's parents. *'Helena Bonham Carter' as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn-Joker's daughter looking for payback against Batman for the death of her father. *'Paul Heyman' as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin-A mysterious man who has lived in the sewers his entire life, he is actually the son of rich aristocrats who abandoned him as a baby due to his deformities and violent behavior as a baby. *'David Tennant' as Edward Nygma/The Riddler-A former Wayne Enterprises employee, he resigns after his latest invention is rejected by Bruce Wayne. He becomes the villainous Riddler. *'Charlie Sheen' as Harvey Dent/Two Face-The former District Attorney. During the fight with Penguin, Catwoman electrocutes Dent causing an explosion which scars half his face. *'Emily Blunt' as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy-A former botanist working in Wayne Enterprises South American labs looking for a way to save plant life. After a mishap with some chemicals, she becomes the plant based femme fatale, Poison Ivy. *'Bryan Cranston' as Dr Victor Fries/Mr Freeze-A former cryogenic scientist looking for a cure for a rare disease that has affected his wife. After a mishap with some chemicals, he becomes Mr. Freeze, unable to survive outside of Sub-Zero temperatures without his special suit. *'Paul Wight Jr (Credited as The Big Show)' as Antonio Diego/Bane *'David Schwimmer' as Dr Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *'Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson' as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *'Rowan Atkinson' as Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter *'Elijah Wood' as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *'Glenn Jacobs (Credited as Kane)' as Victor Zsasz *'Dara O'Brien' as Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *'Tony Shalhoub' as Julian Day/Calendar Man *'Josh Peck' as Thomas Elliot/Hush *'David Arquette' as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *'Kristen Cloke' as Lady Shiva *'Jennifer Aniston' as Talia Al Ghul *'Tobin Bell' as Ra's Al Ghul *'David Koescher' as Hugo Strange *'Bobby Roode' as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *'Matt LeBlanc' as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *'Mickey Rourke' as Basil Karlo/Clayface *'Nuufolau Joel Seanoa (Credited as Samoa Joe)' as Lester Butchinsky/The Electrocutioner *'Drake Bell' as Garfield Lynns/Firefly *'Devon Sawa' as Lonnie Machin/Anarky *'Sylvester Stallone' as Solomon Grundy *'Jeff Bennett' as Drury Walker/Killer Moth *'Omahyra Mora' as Copperhead *'Kris Lemche' as Alberto Falcone/The Holiday Killer *'Ian McKellen' as Carmine Falcone *'Keir O'Donnel' as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *'Ralph Fiennes' as Warren White/Great White Shark *'John Travolta' as Maxie Zeus *'Keram Malicki-Sanchez' as Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher *'Greg Baker' as Tweedledum and Tweedledee *'James Remar' as Rupert Thorne *'Michael Parks' as Deacon Blackfire *'Paul Giamatti' as Professor Pyg Minor Cast *'Neil Patrick Harris' as Jack Ryder *'Courtney Cox' as Vicki Vale *'Danny Bonaduce' as Thomas Wayne *'Holly Willoughby' as Martha Wayne *'Anthony Hopkins' as Mayor Quincy Sharp *'Jacqui Ainsley' as Nora Fries *'John Michael Higgins' as Joe Chill *'Kodi Smit-McPhee' as David Fries-The son of Victor and Nora Fries, he is in the Air Force/ *'Anna Paquin' as Dr Penelope Young *'Haley Ramm' as Julie Madison Films Batman (Remake) Years after the death of his parents, Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante, Batman. When he stops a break in at a chemical plant, criminal Jack White falls into a chemical plant, assumed dead, a surgeon fixes White's face as best they can only for White's face to become severely scarred and bleached white, White, now going by Joker, starts to terrorize Gotham City, leaving Bruce to stop him, and things are made personal when Bruce discovers that White killed Bruce's parents Batman Returns (Remake) Years into Batman's vigilante career, a man known as 'The Penguin', requests the help of Gotham DA, Harvey Dent, to help Penguin find his parents and discover who he is, at the same time, a new vigilante known as 'Catwoman' has surfaced. Bruce is unsure of whether or not he can trust Penguin or Catwoman. Batman Forever (Remake) 2 Years after the death of the Penguin, Batman's old ally, Harvey Dent, has become the duality loving terrorist, Two-Face, at the same time, Wayne Enterprises Employee, Edward Nygma, tries to demonstrate his latest invention to Bruce, but Nygma goes insane when Bruce turns down the offer and becomes the genius super villain, the Riddler, Bruce also meets a young acrobat called Richard Grayson, who Bruce takes under his wing when Grayson's circuis is destroyed and Richard's family is killed by Two-Face. Richard decides to join Batman as his new sidekick, Robin. Batman & Robin (Remake) Bruce and Richard's friendship turns sour when Richard believes he deserves more respect. Meanwhile, a new villain called Mr. Freeze has been stealing diamonds all over Gotham. At the same time, Wayne Enterprises Botanist, Pamela Isely, is poisoned by her superior, but rather than killing her, it turns her into the femme fatale eco-terrorist, Poison Ivy, when Ivy returns to Gotham with her Venom Steroid Injected Bodyguard, Bane, she helps break Freeze out of jail so the 2 of them can hold Gotham ransom in exchange for the funds needed for Freeze to cure his sick wife Nora. Meanwhile, Bruce and the others are introduced to Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's niece. Batman Triumphant (Remake) Bruce has been kept up late at night by nightmare's of his old foe, The Joker. Meanwhile, a young woman visits Joker's grave, swearing revenge. At the same time, a former scientist called Dr Jonathan Crane is released from a mental hospital, after several attacks are made on Gotham by Crane, calling himself 'Scarecrow', Batman and Batgirl arrest him and send him to Arkham, where he meets a young woman called 'Harleen Quinzel', who helps him break out of Arkham, while they escape, they recruit a team of villains that Batman and his team have arrested over the years and turn them into an army of Anarchy. Category:Action Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on comics Category:Do not Edit Category:Michael Bay-directed films